


Now Kiss!

by Shianhygge



Series: Hackerspace Couple Stories [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Babysitting, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, younger siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: In which Wrench is roped into babysitting Reader's younger brother, Quinn.





	Now Kiss!

Your eyes were wide open and your mouth had probably dropped to the floor. Simply put, the scene in front of you was… actually, you didn’t even know where to begin with describing the events happening in front of you.

No. Wait. The beginning. Yeah. You might as well recap the series of events that led to this mindfuck.

Parents… they are good for a lot of things. One of them is suddenly dumping random responsibilities on you. You’d been on the receiving end of that sudden dump many times before, most of the time for simply being a grown adult. “Wash the car. You should know how to do that by now.” “Not going to be home in time tonight. Make dinner.” “I need you to drop everything you’re doing and go buy some milk. My soap opera is on in five minutes.”

But, in this case, your parents had a wedding in Vegas that they had to attend, but one slight problem… your younger brother. Cute little guy, only six years old, loves you to bits, likes Transformers and video games. But he was hyper as fuck! And guess what? Your parents flew all the way from Boston to drop off your little brother at your place one morning before leaving for Vegas. How nice.

Now, your parents don’t know about you dating Wrench… In fact, they still think that you’re a virgin (whoops). So, when your parents ring your doorbell one morning while you’re cuddling Wrench, you were forced to shove Wrench under your bed while your parents invaded your home and explained what to do about your brother, Quinn.

“Make sure that Quinn gets fed, Y/N.” Your mother reminded you as you gently motioned for your parents to leave.

“Mom. I can handle looking after a child, okay? It’s really not that difficult.” You sighed, getting pulled into a very tight hug, nearly suffocating. “A lil help, dad?” You begged your father, who stood calmly to the side, glancing at his watch.

He sighed, eyes narrowing at you before gently pulling your mother away, “Come, dearest, we’re going to be late for our connecting flight if you don’t stop.”

“I love you two!” You mom called before the door shut, and you only waved with a pained smile before slumping with a groan. Your mother was borderline overbearing sometimes, but you appreciated the love. Your father, however, had all the personality of a bag of rocks when it came to you. But that was to be expected of a corporate CEO, all work, no play, near zero emotions 87% of the time.

That’s when you heard the bang and a scream, and you groaned loudly. Dear little Quinn had found Wrench. And once you strolled into your room… well, that’s where we left off.

Wrench, in all his skinny tattooed glory, was running around the room making airplane noises while Quinn sat atop his hoodied shoulders. And you could cry because, get this, Wrench had his mask off… and Quinn was wearing the too large mask.

The next thing you knew, you had your phone in your hand and you were taking pictures. You were so proud that Wrench had taken his mask off for another person.

“Where to, Captain Quinn?” Wrench asked, running around and making swoosh noises as he jumped over various objects in the room before running past you, shooting a wink your way.

“To Atlantis!” Quinn squealed through the mask, dark brown curls bouncing when Wrench suddenly pivoted and ran the other way.

The two of the boys were having so much fun that you blinked after them in fondness. You were worried that Quinn might not take to Wrench, or Wrench to Quinn, but it seemed that you didn’t have to worry… and then…

“Y/N! Are you and Wrench getting married? Can I tell mommy?” Quinn yelled above Wrench’s protests.

“NO! DON’T YOU DARE TELL MOM!”

“But he wants to marry you!!!” Quinn cried out, pointing down at your now flushed boyfriend.

Your eyes found Wrench’s and he pouted, “I mean… yes… b-but not now!! I meant in the future!”

Now it was your turn to flush, “You’d want to spend your life with me?” Honestly, you were beyond touched that Wrench would think this way so soon. There was no longer any threat from possible enemy corporations, but you didn’t think that Wrench would want to tie the knot.

Your boyfriend steadily shuffled closer to you, your faces close. “I mean. Yeah. You’re my whole world, Y/N. And I couldn’t bear living the rest of my life without you by my side.”

It was a cute and touching moment until Quinn shoved the two of your heads together, “Now kiss the bride!” He screamed after accidentally knocking your heads together before climbing off Wrench and running away with you hot on his heels.

“QUINNNNNN!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Quinn is based off my own younger brother... just more hyper and less... broody... >.> But I guess that's teenagers for you...


End file.
